robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
051915 - Worst Cop / Thundertits
-- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Alright. Motormaster's going to the Decagon. Hey! You. PINK FRILLY BLURR FAN. Get yer pert little aft down to the Decagon. I got some questions about yer facebuddy." Arcee is currenly standing at one of the terminals, accessing whatever she has clearence to access...which is probably the global news channels, and not much else. Upon hearing the globalband, she sighs for a long moment, then instead of switching her comm off (which is her typical response to such a summons), she actually decides to answer. -- Radio: Globalband -- Arcee says, "I'm already there." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "SEE THAT STUNTIPUNKS? THAT'S HOW YOU REACT TO ME." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Like, oh my primus." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Maybe they don't like, -want- to react to you like that." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Shut up torpedotits." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Did you SERIOUSLY just call me that." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Yeah, and?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "That he did." -- Radio: Globalband -- Arcee says, "I'm only answering you because there is the chance Megatron's sending you here, in which case, under the circumstances, I'm obligated to actually acknowledge you instead of ignore you." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Yeah, listening to Megatron is totally important. But y'know, he's kind of lame." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Not Megatron - Motorbreath over there." Looming large over the bronze statue in the Decagon, Motormaster steps out from behind the sculpture, armor freshly gleaned, sword down to his side. "Gotta give you credit. Your cleaning facilities are damn better than those fraggers over in Kolkular. So. Where's Blurr?" he asks, getting to the pount of the issue. -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera chuckles, "Torpedotits, nice one." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Keep flapping your dentals, Thundertits. I got all night for that sweet little mouth of yours." "Blurr didn't turn himself in, he's still at large," Arcee answers without looking up from the console. -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "I like this mech. He's got attitude." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Ugh. You couldn't afford my vapor trail." Stepping up behind Arcee to cast his shadow over her, the mech looks down. "Ain't what I asked, scraplet. Asked where he was. Imagine you know. You and him are all buddy buddy, after all. Going out together, frakking up weak ass punks like shuttlepunk. So, let's try this again." His hand lowers down, settling on Arcee's shoulder and squeezes. Roughly. "Where is he?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Femme, your vapor trail can be snorted by half of Cybertron." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Like, -whatever-." "Get your hand off of me. Right. Now. Or I'll cut it off," Arcee hisses back defiantly. She stops short of bringing any weapons out of subspace, however. -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "Honestly both of ya are boring." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Just interface already!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Not unless he gets promoted." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Ugh, it's the cyclops." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Wow, that's offensive." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "That's why I said it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "RUDE." "Feisty. I like that. Would /love/ to see you try, little one." Motormaster says with a widening grin. "Come on. Gimmie a reason to." he says, eagerness in his whole frame to tear her apart. "You know where he lives. You're gonna show me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "I had forgotten how fragged up Cybertron is." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Almost makes me miss Caminus. There are -real men- on Caminus." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Pfffffft." "No I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything at all," Arcee insists, keeping her hands very still in case she needs to access her personal armory on the quick. "So you're wasting your time." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Megatron is like, a -real- man." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "It was much better back in the day, honestly." "You're already in the system." Motormaster gestures towards the terminal, and moves her out of the way. Actually moves her and the whole chair out of the way to push past her to the terminal and types up a querry to pull up Blurr's personal file, including his address. "You're a terrible liar, little bit. Maybe the big blue optics and dumb little femme act worked on Prowl, but I ain't him." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "He's so dreamy. I mean, all mesh and motors, I can totally imagine him all dusted up from mining. Eeee~" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "That's uh.. that's quite a mental picture.." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Hammering away in the ore..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "He would be more admirable covered in the blood of his enemies and crushing a skull in his hand." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Guys come on." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Oh my SOLUS yes" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "LIke, which one?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Both of you!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "if you're gonna have your gushy interface fantasies, at least have them on the right channel." -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "If you want any vids of his old matches, Rumble has a few. More recent, unfortunately don't think anything got through when he pounded Zeta." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Eeee!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I don't need these mental images you're spewing out, okay?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "OH MY SOLUS I WILL DO -ANYTHING- FOR THAT." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "No one does." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "He's the ruler now, get used to it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I'm sorry, is fantasizing about a ruler something that comes with being a ruler?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I'm a little confused by all of this." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Yes." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Confused and uncomfortable." "Are you thick, or are you just really, really stupid?" Arcee asks, sort of hoping this big dunce decides to lose his temper. Sure, it might hurt, but she's been through some very unpleasant things already, so this would hardly make a dent in her resolve. "Because Blurr has a number of residences, they're probably right there on that computer you're looking at. Can't you read?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "The sad part, Arcee, you're protecting Blurr more than his own cojunx endurae is. Sad ain't it? To want the mech that belongs to another femme? Probably hoping he sees you being so brave for him and will fall madly in love. The sad news? He's already sold you out. He don't give two scraps about you, little bit. All he cares about is his own little aft. All you are, little bit, is a one night interface fling in a long line of interface flings that he's probably had since his femme left him." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "He's not my endura." -- Radio: Globalband -- Arcee says, "...He's not my love interest, either!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "And you will leave her alone." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "YO ARCEE." There comes a chuckle from Motormaster as he speaks up on the radio, berating Arcee further as he continues to pull up the information. "Mmhmm." he says as he continues to tap away. -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "What's this about your robbing Blast Off thing, eh!?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Arcee says, "I didn't." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "Asking questions is just fine, but leave it at that, Motormaster." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You were involved, weren't you?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Awww, see, you do have a chance, Arcee. Too bad he didn't see you as anything more than your frak panel while robbing Blast Off - who by the way, is a pansy aft himself." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "OKAY WOAH." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Who's THIS clown?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "He does not sound like a clown." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "I'm tired of the 'As the T-Cog Protoforms' scrap. Where's Blurr's house, Feint, and I'll leave this little one alone." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Sounds like a clown to me, talking scrap on the radio." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "I wouldn't push him, Whirl." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Clowns are supposed to be amusing." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Oh yeah, why not?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "At this point, Motormaster, I'm not sure if Blurr is home anymore." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Gimmie his last known. I'll leave him a 'message'." Arcee sticks around for...whatever reason. "Did you have any real, actual questions for me, or did you just come in here to be a jerk?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "Because he's almost three times your size and he'll make you wish you were in Barricade's tender loving hands." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ha!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Hahahaha!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "BRING IT ON." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "I found a new boat... who made a new boat?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "... Wait." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "What... color is that boat." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "I know what kind of messages you leave, Motor." "I asked my question, Arcee. You ain't answering, so I'll get it from somewhere else. So, shut your gaptrap and either tell me what I want to know, or saunter off to find someone else to frak tonight." Motormaster says with a widening smirk as he finally smashes his fist through the panel. -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "The type that get results." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Purple? Is that right? I could probably say purple, yes." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Mithril sea...?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Call it thundertits. If it gets pissed off, it's her." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "You should capsize it. Maybe shipwreck it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Why would I do that? It is something new." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ha! Thundertits! Heh...heheheh." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "You're looking at me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "If you are a boat, then yes." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "That's not a boat. That's me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Psst, what does thundertits mean?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Ugh, no fun." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Ugh. Cybertronians. It's like a freakin' lineup of automatons." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "First a law enforcer, now a boat. My sea is getting busy." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Don't go teachin' 'im new words, Iy'll only encourage 'em." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "/Grimlock/" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "... Ooo, now that one sounds STRONG." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "So, Feint. Either I leave the message in the apartment. On you, or Arcee. You're choice." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Chimera." "Wow, you're a case and a half...why are all the Decepticons mental cases??" Arcee shakes her head. "Oh, pro tip -- the computer works better when you're not pounding it into slag." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "To think, I'd hoped I'd never hear your horrible voice again." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Maybe you should turn your radio off?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera grunts -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "And here I figured you were sweet on me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera growls, "As if I'd ever admire a slag-for-brains fraud." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You guys are a bunch of thundertits." Ripping a piece of paneling metal from the console, Motormaster turns to face Arcee. "I'm gonna leave your frakbuddy a message, little bit. You can pick. In the head, or on that pretty little chestplate?" he asks her, holding the makeshift blade in a ready position. -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "I am not a...whatever that is." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "See whatchya did? Who the hell you calling a fraud?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "Motormaster, where are you." "Oh, you're not touching me. You can just drop that idea right about now," Arcee warns, pulling out her laser-pistols. "Because I /will/ shoot you full of holes if you even entertain that idea." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "I'll take your message." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "You, rustnuts. You can't even transform properly! Nothing but a knock-off." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Good. You just spared Arcee a lot of embarassment with her little bb shooters." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "That... thing I become. It ain't by choice." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Now the boat is quiet. You've angered it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "You tell Blurr this. That Motormaster is on his aft now. And he can't run. He can't hide. Motormaster is gonna find his friends that hide him. And rip out their struts. His race tracks? Trash. Ibex? A memory. His buddies at the IAA? They're gonna decorate my windshield. I will wear their internals as decorations and mudflaps! It will be GLORIOUS." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I am okay with this." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Then you need tgo learn to /control/ it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Hook says, "Rock it a bit, I'm sure that'll help." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "I BEG YOUR PARDON." -- Radio: Globalband -- Arcee says, "Whatever." -- Radio: A-Chat -- Feint says, "Is he bothering you, Arcee?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "There ain't no controlin' that." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I mean, I kinda wanted to slap Blurr around myself but if someone else is going to take care of him for me, I think that's thundertits." Slamming the sliver of metal into the panel right next to Arcee, Motormaster leans in and smiles. The energon on his breath /reeks/. "Feint saved your aft, little bit." he says with a rough laugh as he pulls up and starts to walk away. -- Radio: A-Chat -- Arcee says, "Other than threatening to kill me, no. ...Okay, he's leaving now." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "HEY BOX HEAD." -- Radio: Globalband -- Hook says, "Oh my, it's already taken hold..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Don't worry little bit, I'm sure that Blurr will come back to frak you again, some night when he's lonely and maybe he'll ask to call you Feint while sticking it in you." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera snorts, "If you can't even handle Mortilus' gift, then perhaps it should be revoked.." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ooooohhhhhhhhh daaaaaaaaaamn." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "That was messed up." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "This is all a bunch of meaningless noise." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "You think this is some kind of gift? I should be glad for it?! It's been nothing but-!! Hrnnngh..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera chuckles, "What's the matter? Getting a bit steamed?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I mean, I am kind of pissed at Arcee's involvement with Blurr but that was... wow." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Plug it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "And when you're busy lubricating your drive train to pictures of Knock Out, Motormaster, I'll promise to look away." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Make me, /faker/." -- Radio: Globalband -- Hook says, "Sparklings, sparklings, please." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "That's why they wouldn't let me keep your original frame, Feint. Maybe I'll get another crack at the new one. I bet that you did even better." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ohhhhhh maaaaan. Someone better prep the burn ward, we have SO many victims right now." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Last I recall, us butting heads? Didn't go well for you." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Go plug in your tiny cord into Blast Off, Whirl. It's all he can handle." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "WHAT." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera hisses softly, "Blame Maggot for that. Maybe a rematch is in order.." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "It's not tiny! I'LL KILL YOU." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "You ain't left out anymore." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster AHAHAHAHAHA. -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Ain't what Starscream said." Arcee just stands there, looking confused but not distracted. She keeps her optics trained on Motormaster as he heads out. -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl HUFFS. -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "You still couldn't handle my frame, Motormaster - Did Whirl just huff?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Awww. You even act like him." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "It sounds like someone has an exhaust problem..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Okay, this isn't fun anymore." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Now I'm pissed as hell!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "It's so cute it's sickening." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Perhaps you should get your vents checked..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "It's understandable how having a clogged exhaust pipe can cause you to grow angry." -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "You don't want anything I've got. This ain't the pits no more." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "OKAY EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "I'm sure that's not all that's clogging Whirl's exhaust ports." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "STOP TALKING!" -- Radio: A-Chat -- Feint says, "Don't listen to him, Whirl." -- Radio: A-Chat -- Feint says, "Turn off that frequency." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Perhaps it is dietary? Bad intake?" -- Radio: A-Chat -- Feint says, "Motormaster is a bully and braggart." -- Radio: A-Chat -- Whirl says, "Ugh! That would be like admitting defeat!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "You know, it's funny. I don't think I became anything like Blurr at all." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "Then again..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "I haven't been as ... connected as Whirl and Blast Off." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Tch, afraid of the challenge?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Comere Feint. I'll train ya." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "THUNDERTITS." -- Radio: Globalband -- Feint says, "I'm sorry, dear. As a medic I do my best not to cause injury." -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Oh Feint, you make it hurt so good, though." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Whirl." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Like, as much is this is completely gross, thundertits is a reference to -me-." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Here, let me send you this image file." Motormaster has reconnected. -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "That sounds like a terrible name for a boat." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You specfically?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Grimlock says, "Ain't been afraid in a long time. You ain't gonna make me start." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Yes. Open the file, you'll see." Motormaster has partially disconnected. -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "My NAME is Thunderblast." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Uhh.. okay but I don't really understa-" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, ".................." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I feel weird.." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "I bet you do." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera grumbles, "Well then, there goes my fun for the evening." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Oh! Well, mine is Paddles. And, you really should see a doctor, Whirl was it?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Bad intake, poor exhaust, clogged ports, and now you feel weird?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I don't uh.." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I don't.. really understand what I'm looking at..." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "But.. I kind of like it." -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "Is it a mirror?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Paddles says, "I hear that joke a lot." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Our colony developed gender." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "I don't know why that was so important but like, Solus must have had something in mind." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I think I like this... gender thing." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Can you send me more pictures?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast tee hees. "That picture is me and the girls back on Hedonia, at the temple of the Raging Prism. About three months before the coup and all that hard time on Chaar--" -- Radio: Globalband -- Motormaster says, "Medical has a full scan or her. Hot." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Don't encourage the enemy, Thundertits." -- Radio: Globalband -- Chimera says, "Also I don't know your name, so yeah. Using that for now." -- Radio: Globalband -- Thunderblast says, "Thunder-BLAST-."